


Training Deck Fiasco

by Paladin_Willa



Series: The adventures of Matt, Lance, and Allura [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Exhaustion, F/M, Latte - Freeform, M/M, Mallura, alllurance, allura is sorry, battles keep happening after, crazy training, everyone's here but aren't the focus, he cant stay mad at her, he loves her too much, mallurance, matt wants to be mad but understands, no one gets enough sleep, training overly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Allura has gone on a training spree. She doesn't give her paladins time to rest. But once she does give them a break, the Galra either find them or attack a planet. They just finished a battle and Allura feels that then is the perfect time to train. Matt has other ideas but she won't listen to either of her lovers. Cue Lance's body starting to slow down.





	Training Deck Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> So, here’s another one shot! I just had this idea pop into my head because I’ve been pretty sleepy these days. I hope you enjoy this! This is my first time writing an otp3, or poly-ship. ENJOY! Feel free to talk or ask questions throu comments or  
> Tumblr: paladinwilla  
> Twitter: @paladinwilla

Lance sighed from the bed underneath Matt’s form as the training alarm rang. He had just laid down from a hard battle that had happened right as their morning training finished which was just as strenuous. Matt grumbled above him as he started to move. “You aren’t moving anywhere, I don’t care what princess wants,” Matt declared. “You’ve trained and battled too much this past week.”

“I know, love. But you know darling doesn’t want to risk losing anyone. Remember how we almost lost Keith because the commander was stronger?” he explained and Matt grumbled his understanding.

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t get breaks longer than two minutes,” he said moving to allow Lance to move.

“It’ll be fine,” Lance responded getting up with a yawn. Exhaustion laid heavily on his mind and limbs, making moving hard. Once he got to his feet, he swayed a bit and the edged of his vision were blurry. He rubbed his eyes as he walked to the bathroom.

“You sure you're alright?” Matt asked as he entered.

“Yes!” Lance shouted back as he leaned over the sink to splash cold water on his face. After doing that for a few moments he patted his face dry and was confident he was awake enough to last training. He got changed into his armor and made his way over to the deck with Matt beside him, determined to stay with him even though he was tired as well. They soon made it onto the deck and went over to Allura and both kissed her on the cheek in greeting. The others all pretended to be grossed out which had Lance laughing slightly as he walked to stand beside them.

“We are going to be doing an exercise Kolivan has suggested,” Allura started and she then gestured to Kolivan who was standing beside her.

“You’ll be facing against two gladiators in the dark. You’ll have to rely on your other senses to finish it,” Kolivan explained and everyone nodded agreement, though Lance was slower at nodding then the rest. Shiro and Keith seemed better off than everyone else. Pidge had circles under her eyes but was used to being up long hours a day. Hunk was mildly better than Lance, he was awake but was also close to falling asleep if he got too comfortable.

“Shiro, you’ll go first,” Allura decided and Shiro nodded, walking to the center of the room while the others sat down. Both Lance and Hunk stayed standing though, to make sure they didn’t accidentally fall asleep. The deck soon darkened so that one could barely see the outlines of people. Shiro’s hand turned on and around him was a pale purple glow. Shiro could see about three feet from himself. Soon, two blue dots joined and they started clashing with Shiro.

The lights moved all about, trails of light followed making it look like a bright ribbon, twisting and turning all about with flashes of white when things clashed. After a few minutes, one gladiator fell, soon after, the second one fell too. The lights then came up to show Shiro breathing heavily slightly. All the paladins along with Matt cheered while Allura nodded. “Good job, Shiro,” she said and Shiro nodded before moving back to stand with the others before sitting with a sigh. Lance shook his head as his eyes drooped again and furiously rubbed his eyes before looking up again. “Lance, why don’t you go next?” she called and Lance nodded, walking over to the center of the room while pulling his Bayard out. The familiar, light weight of the Bayard felt heavier then and Lance sighed. “Ready?” she called and Lance nodded, not even going to try talking in the tired state.

The lights dimmed down and Lance squinted his eyes as everything became blurs. He rubbed a hand over his eyes and right as he moved his hand, a blue dot appeared and ran toward him. He huffed out in surprise and ducked down as he made out the spear being swung sideways at him. He stood up and raised his blaster to the gladiator's chest, willing it to shot at it. The gladiator jumped out of the way and Lance turned to see another dot almost upon him and muttered under his breath.

He raised his Bayard and the staff landed on it with a screech of metal as it slid slightly. A grunt escaped Lance’s lips as he was pushed back and quickly pushed his Bayard up and to the side, making the staff go that way. He quickly shot the gladiator and turned to face the other one that was coming at him. The staff hit him in the side, pushing him toward the wall. He flew through the air and landed with a thud and rolled to his feet. As he looked around his vision swam and blurred, the edges turning black as he continued to look. “I-” he started but didn’t finish as he fell to his knees then toppled over onto his side, his breathing evening out slowly.

The gladiator stopped and stood still, waiting for an order as its original opponent wasn’t moving anymore. Soon, Allura got the message that something was up and the lights turned on. As they saw Lance crumpled on the ground unconscious, they all ran over with a shout. Allura and Matt went to his side and gently moved him to his back before lifting his head to rest it on Matt’s lap. “What happened?” Allura asked quickly. “Is he alright?” she demanded and everyone shrugged. Coran stepped beside Kolivan on Lance’s other side as he finally made it down from the control room.

“How much rest has the boy gotten?” he asked and both Matt and Pidge started thinking about the past week.

“With all the battles happening and every training session Allura has put on, not much I suspect, maybe eight hours,” Pidge said and Matt sighed.

“No,” Matt said and everyone turned to him. “Lance often went around and made sure all of you were ok before coming to bed. He even got up during the little breaks you’ve gotten. He’s gotten maybe five hours of sleep this week, maybe less,” he said and everyone sighed.

“He’s going to be out for a while then if he’s gotten at most five hours this week,” Hunk said and everyone besides Matt and Pidge turned to him. “His brain is exhausted with how little sleep he’s gotten. It’s been trying to shut down to sleep, but he’s gotten a few minutes here and there but it’s finally just shut down after him not letting his body rest. It’s going to try making up all that sleep he lost, or at least not move until he made up part of the sleep he lost,” he explained and everyone nodded understanding, Keith and Shiro understood it partially while all the aliens were hearing it for the first time. Though, Coran, it seemed, already had a suspicion about it from seeing a few races have that happen.

“For the next week, you paladins are resting. We should have given you a break but didn’t,” Coran said, giving a brief glare at Allura who decided training like crazy was a good idea, but she looked regretful since one of her lovers was unconscious and unresponsive. “We’ll give you more breaks once we start training again, if you think we’re beginning to act like this week again, tell us and we’ll stop,” he continued and everyone nodded. “For now, why don’t we get Lance onto a bed,” he turned his gaze down at the teen and saw Matt nodding as he placed his arms under Lance’s knees and shoulders. He then lifted Lance up easily, even though he was inches shorter than him. He then stood up and Allura followed suit, they then walked out of the room and toward their bedroom.

They soon made it to Allura’s room where they all slept together and placed Lance on the bed. They then took off the armor and started on the undersuit. Matt rolled the suit down and pulled Lance’s nightshirt on, before working on his legs. Once he was in the pj’s provided by the castle, they moved him under the sheets. They then both joined Lance on the bed and cuddled Lance between them. Their limbs tangled around each other and they watched Lance’s face, a small smile grew on Lance’s face as his body felt the comfortable things on and around him and a sigh left him as his body sank deeper somehow into sleep.

Smiles graced Matt’s and Allura’s faces and Allura rested her head on Lance’s chest. They soon fell asleep beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is! I hope you enjoyed this short little fic. I hope it was cute enough in the end for ya people!!


End file.
